


The Truth About Werewolves

by Thunderbirdswolvesandlilacs



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Multi, Remus Lupin Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 07:04:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15383322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunderbirdswolvesandlilacs/pseuds/Thunderbirdswolvesandlilacs
Summary: You know MACUSA never gave us this much trouble. Then again, you know what they say: Ignorance is bliss.





	1. Prologue

Graduation had come and gone for the McCall Pack. College away from the chaos that is Beacon Hills was looking better and better for the senior Pack members. True, they all chose colleges close enough so that they could return to defend their hometown in case of an emergency, but it was time for them to think of their own futures now, not just the future of the town. Had the Pack not been dealing with the Dread Doctors, Wild Hunt, and newly revived Nazi Alpha, they may have noticed the severe unrest in the magical communities around them. By the time their problems cleared, so had the magical war in England.


	2. Chapter 1

**(Scott’s POV)**

Stiles and I were walking through the Hale lands towards the Nemeton. We needed to check its magic levels to see if it stabilized any in the past week. In the last couple months the Nemeton’s magic had drastically increased. Tiny saplings were even growing out of the chopped stump now. Deaton had gotten word from his contacts in other towns that apparently there had been a civil war within the wizarding community in London and all the magical markers throughout the world, like the Nemeton, had been affected by it. Whether the Nemeton’s increase in power was a good thing or a bad thing though still leaves to be determined. Stiles was sure that it meant that it would draw even more trouble here to Beacon Hills than it already was. We’re all praying that he’s wrong. Most of us will be leaving for college in August, and the prospect of us having to constantly drive back to Beacon Hills because of a sudden influx of supernatural creatures causing trouble, was not a welcoming thought. Lydia in particular was very verbal about what she thought of a bad guy showing up while she was away. Needless to say I pity the guy ballsy enough to attack the town while she’s taking a test for one of her classes. “Scott” Stiles called out to me, breaking me out of my thoughts. “I think we’re close enough for you to use your other eyes to push away the glamour” he said. “Okay give me a sec”.

I take a moment to focus my inner power into my eyes. The surrounding world shifts around me. Colors and outlines become more defined as I use my “wolf eyes”, as Stiles calls it, to breach the “notice-me-not” glamour on the Nemeton. “Over there” I say pointing to my right. The two of us walk over to the Nemeton. Stiles places his hand on the stump, in-between the new saplings that are sticking out of it. “Well?” I ask. “The magic levels haven’t changed since last week” he says. “Is that good?” I ask him. “I don’t know. I don’t think it’s taking in any more magic but I can’t be sure” he says frowning. Before I could comment on the tree having soaked up enough magic like a sponge his eyebrows scrunched together. “What’s wrong?” I ask suddenly concerned. “Those weren’t there last week” he says, pointing to a small patch of lilacs that were growing next to the Nemeton in-between two of its roots. “Could the Nemeton have caused their growth” I asked. After all, the tree and surrounding area seemed to have taken on a new life when its magical levels started increasing. Grass had grown in around the stump, and the surrounding trees looked more revitalized and healthier than they had been in years.

“No the dirt around them has been dug up. These were planted here” he said. “By who?” I asked confused. “These were planted here” he said again. “Stiles?” I didn’t like the sound of his voice. “These were planted here Scott. Somebody saw through the glamour and planted flowers next to the Nemeton” Stiles said, his voice getting more nervous with each word. “Whoever planted these was supernatural Scott. Somebody supernatural who is here in Beacon Hills now. We have to tell the others!” he said seriously, rising to his feet. “Hold up” I say. Still kneeling I grab his hand. “Hold on! Scott there’s other potential danger in Beacon Hills. We have to get back now!” “A serial flower planter?” I couldn’t help but joke. “For all we know those flowers could be giving off spores that are slowly poisoning us to death right now” “For all we know Parrish planted these here Stiles” I say. Stiles paused at that. After the whole Dread Doctors nightmare Parrish had a lot of guilt from when he had gone around stealing corpses and placed them here at the Nemeton. “I don’t know Scott there’s something about these flowers that’s nudging at my magic mojo here” Stiles said, still looking unsure. He had (rightfully) been getting more paranoid as time had gone on since I’d been bitten. “If you’re still unsure than take one of the flowers and we’ll see what Deaton has to say” I tell him. He nods moving over to the lilacs. As he grasps one a sudden swirling sensation overwhelms my senses.

Suddenly it’s as if a hook lodged itself below my naval and is yanking me away.


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to apologize slightly in case anyone is offended if certain characters are a little OOC. But it is my story sooo....lol

Just as suddenly as were yanked away, we found ourselves being smacked against a tiled floor.

Groaning I looked up, only to see a bunch of weird people holding sticks in front of my face in what I assumed was supposed to be a threatening manner. “State your names and your purpose here!” a black, broad shouldered, bald male spoke out. “Uh I’m Scott and this is my friend Stiles” I said gesturing behind me. We both had stood up by now although Stiles still seemed a bit unsteady on his feet and a little green. I held my hands up in the universal I-am-unarmed-don’t-shoot gesture. “We were checking the Nemeton when we noticed a patch of lilacs that weren’t there a week ago. The next thing we know we’re here…wherever here is exactly” I said trailing off, trying to seem as non-threatening as possible. “Nemeton?” the black male asked. “Basically it’s a magical tree” Stiles said behind me. “You boys are aware of magic? You are not muggles then?” he asked carefully. They all still had their sticks pointed at us. I made a face. Muggles? What’s that? Before I could ask Stiles stepped in. “No we’re not no-majs” he told them, omitting the fact that I was a werewolf. Oh I get it now, muggles is what they must call non-magic users here. Wherever here was anyway. Why call them muggles though…

“No-majs? You are Americans?” the man asked. “One hundred percent born in the USA” Stiles replied, giving the man two thumbs up. “I’m guessing we’re not in America then?” I asked quickly. The black man turned towards me. “No. This is the Ministry of Magic in London. I am Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt. From what you’re telling me it sounds like you portkeyed here. Where are you from?” the Minister asked, loosening his stance. “I still say that name makes you guys sound like a cult of magic worshipers” Stiles retorts. “Beacon Hills, California” I replied exasperatedly. I shot Stiles a glare that clearly read seriously-dude? After a moment of silence…and glares (clearly they weren’t amused by Stiles’ comment), one of the men beside the Minister spoke up, “I do believe that was one of the locations MACUSA was running a test on”. The man looks back at us. “You said you were checking up on this…what did you call it?” he asked. “Nemeton” I said, “Its magic levels had been increasing the last few months so we’ve been keeping tabs on it to make sure that it wouldn’t be causing any problems for our town”. The Minister squinted his eyes at us. “Did MACUSA hire you to keep an eye on it?” the Minister asked. “No sir we just care about our town’s safety is all” I say, silently praying that Stiles wouldn’t make a smart ass comment about just how safe our town is in front a bunch of weary wizards, who apparently are high up government officials to top it all off. I resisted the urge to groan. It really doesn’t seem like we can go a month without something happening.

“The Ministry has been collaborating with countries across the world researching into these unusual increases in magic in areas across the globe. It would appear you were unfortunate enough to come across one of the portkeys that were more than likely being used for back and forth travel between us, and I apologize. I will find a way to have you both sent back home. In the mean time I will have Mr. Weasley take custody of you until we have your transportation ready” he said, gesturing to the red headed male to his left.  
“Alright then come along boys, while the Minister gets things done I think I’ll take you back home with me. You must be starving, I know am” this Mr. Weasley said coming in front of us and then walking down the hall to the left. “Uh, Mr. Weasley” I began. “Please, call me Arthur. And come along boys we don’t have all day now” he said gesturing us to move forward. Stiles and I quickly cast an unsure glance at each other and went to go follow the far-too-hospitable-to-be-normal man. “Um, Arthur are you sure it’s okay for us to be going to your house? I mean we just met?” I asked him. “Yeah, I mean we could be psychotic mass murders for all you know” Stiles chimed in unhelpfully. Mr. Weasley paused at a fireplace and turned back to us with a grin. “I’ve seen a lot of psychotic killers boys and neither of you have the eyes for it” he exclaimed. Stiles and I paused at that, completely shocked by his omission.

“So, who’s hungry?” he asked grinning.


	4. Chapter 3

**(Scott’s POV)**

First, a spinning portal, now travel by fireplace…I have to say I am really starting to miss my motorbike. Stiles and I both ended up on our butts when we arrived at the Burrow. Arthur congratulated us on not ending up somewhere else, which apparently could have happened since it was our first time using floo powder. They really should have warning labels on these kinds of things. Needless to say Stiles and I were at awe. Self-cleaning brooms, dishes washing themselves, I felt like I was five years old again marveling at the inside of a trick house. Stiles looked like a kid in a candy store. I could tell he was nearly vibrating in place. Back home magic isn’t used like this due to the fact we live amongst the supernaturally ignorant, so it was a nice change to see magic being openly used like this.

“Afternoon Molly I hope you don’t mind, I’ve brought a few guests from the Ministry with me today” Arthur said giving a quick kiss to a red haired woman as we walked into the kitchen. There was a group of three teenagers that looked about our age sitting at the kitchen table. “Well now that’s alright dear. Hello there my name’s Molly Weasley. You boys take a seat and I’ll get the food set up” she said giving us a bright, motherly smile. “Thank you” we both replied, sitting down. “Everyone this is Scott and Stiles” Arthur said, standing behind us with his hands on each of our shoulders. “They’re from America. They accidentally found one of the Ministry’s portkeys so for now they’re under my watch until we get them a way back home” he explained. He gestured his hand to the young red headed teen in front of us. “This is my son Ron, his girlfriend Hermione, and his friend Harry” Arthur said introducing us as we exchanged handshakes and hellos.

“You’re from America? I must say I’m quite fascinated by your Magical Congress. Is it different being here in England? Did you go to the Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?” the girl Hermione asked excitedly. She kind of reminded me of Stiles when he got really into a topic. Luckily Stiles was able to keep up with her and answered for me. “Yes it is different here than the US, and no we didn’t go to Ilvermorny” Stiles said, trying to be as vague as possible. Hermione’s face scrunched up. “If you didn’t go to Ilvermorny then what school did you go to? The two of you are clearly too old to still be in school, and clearly you are not muggles since the Ministry is having Mr. Weasley watch you” she asked. “We were home schooled” I said stepping in. “I didn’t think that was allowed. It certainly isn’t here” Molly said placing the stew on the tabletop. “We had good mentors teaching us what we needed to know. We couldn’t just leave home so we had specialized people teaching us instead” Stiles filled in. “That’s quite a progressive idea. Perhaps I should speak with the Ministry about implementing something similar here for individuals who aren’t able to attend a magical school” Arthur said ponderingly.

Suddenly I heard another pair of footsteps coming around the room heading towards the kitchen. I felt my hackles rise and I fought the instinctive urge to growl. Something dangerous was coming towards us. Stiles put his hand on my arm and gave me an inquisitive glance. An older brown haired man walked into the room. He was holding a baby, whose hair, if I’m not mistaken had changed from brown to pink to purple all within a span of ten seconds. The man paused and immediately honed in on my face. I glanced back at him expressionlessly. He seemed to clutch the baby tighter. “Remus!” Harry cried out happily. “You made it!” Harry had gotten up and gone over to this Remus, however, he still hadn’t averted his gaze from mine. “Remus? What’s wrong?” Harry asked. Remus still kept his eyes on me as he asked, “Harry. Who are they?” Harry glanced back and gestured to each of us. “Oh that’s Scott and Stiles. They’re wizards from America. They accidentally portkeyed to the Ministry so Arthur is in charge of watching them for now” he explained sounding confused as to why he was boring holes into my head. “Wizards you say?” he asked skeptically, still keeping his gaze on me. “Actually I’m a Druid and Scott’s just magical, but tomato, tahmato” Stiles said stepping in.

The room turned to Stiles. “Are you really?!” Hermoine said excitedly at the same time Ron demanded loudly, “Druid? What in the bloody hell is that?” “Ronald Weasley!” Molly shouted at him from the counter. Ron winced. “Sorry mum” he said. “Basically I can do magic like you except I channel and manipulate energy while you’re just able to access magic due to your magic gene. It’s why I had a mentor rather than going to Ilvermorny” he said. “How fascinating! How does your magic differ from ours?” Hermione asked, her eyes shining at the prospect of learning something new. “Unlike you guys my magic works in part through my beliefs and willpower. To quote my mentor, the way my magic works is to make the 'bendable' world bend to my will. Unless I possess a rock-firm faith in my own powers and in the operability of my spell, I won’t achieve the burning intensity of will and imagination I require to actually make my magic work” Stiles explained. Everyone minus Hermione looked as if their brains just broke in half and got set on fire. Hermione herself had an odd mixture of awe and contemplation on her face. I remember Deaton telling us that the magical communities in the other parts of the world were not as up to date in regards to other magical creatures as America, but surely they would at least know of Druids!

“That is remarkable! I didn’t think that there were any Druids left in the world” Hermoine exclaimed. “What do Druids do exactly?” Harry asked. “They were a specialized group of magical scholars that specialized in herbology, and potions. They were renowned for their advanced skills in wandless magic and transfiguration” Hermoine recited. “Not bad for someone who sounds like they memorized the History of Magic textbook. Except that was is are. Druids are still around. It’s just that they have a thing for being secretive and mysterious, and being frustratingly cryptic is pretty much a requirement” Stiles commented. “I don’t understand why the Ministry thinks they’re extinct” Harry says curiously. “Well Druids were seen as traitors by purist wizards because they defended the rights of magical creatures and were killed because of it” Hermoine replied irately. “That’s horrible!” Harry said as Ron mumbled “Bloody Hell”. “It’s not that we defend the rights of magical creatures. We’re the balance keepers between the supernatural and the not. The bigoted, specist, small-minded Nazi wizards are the ones who started spreading slander about things they knew nothing about, and the Druids paid the price for it” Stiles replied bitterly.  
Remus seemed to be the first to break out of his daze and focused his eyes back on me. “And you Scott? Stiles said that you were magical as well” he inquired, as if he was pushing me into revealing something. Could he know that I’m a werewolf? He had a scent similar to one, yet different. It was a sick smell, almost with a rotten edge to it. “Uh, I’m actually a magical creature” I said hesitantly. The entire room snapped their eyes onto me. “It’s why I was homeschooled so to speak”. Remus’ eyes softened. “They didn’t want your kind around other students so you were taught magic at home” he said. His voice had a sad sympathetic edge to it. It was a complete one-eighty from how he was glaring at me earlier. Somehow I got the feeling he has personal experience with prejudice like that. Prejudice he was assuming I had experienced. I couldn’t help but feel a bit guilty. Sure I’ve been shot at by hunters, and attacked by professional assassins for being a werewolf, but school was one of the few things being a werewolf actually helped me in…well that is when we weren’t being attacked by enemies.

Harry put his hand on Remus’ shoulder. “If you don’t mind me asking Scott what kind of magical creature are you?” Hermione asked. Her tone was curious, but I could tell she would respect my privacy if I chose not to say. Stiles tensed up next to me.

“Uh, well…”

“It’s alright Scott” Remus said steadily, “Nobody here is going to turn on you. I myself am a werewolf”.


	5. Chapter 4

**(Scott's POV)**

My eyes widened. He’s a werewolf?! But he smells so different! Stiles’ mouth dropped open. “Remus!” Harry cried out. “It’s alright Harry” Remus assured him, “Scott is a werewolf as well” he stated. The entire room turned to me. I couldn’t help but feel uneasy by their stares. I could tell Stiles was ready to jump out of his seat and make a run for it if necessary. “You’re a werewolf?” Harry asked. He didn’t sound scared. In fact, didn’t smell a trace of fear on anyone in the room. I relaxed my shoulders. “I am” I replied. “Seriously you’re a werewolf?!” Ron said. Hermione elbowed him in the ribs. “Yea I was bitten two years ago but a rogue Alpha” I answered. “I think you mean psychotic” Stiles deadpanned. I gave him an unimpressed glare. “So you don’t have a Pack?” Remus asked. I looked at him confused. “Of course I do” I answered. “You stayed under a psychotic rogue werewolf! That’s bloody insane!” Ron cried out. Hermione elbowed him harder this time. “Uh no. Actually…I’m an Alpha. I run my own Pack” I said slowly. Silence overtook the room.

“You’re kidding right?” Ron finally said disbelievingly. I scratched the back of my head nervously. “Uh no I’m not” I said flashing my eyes their distinctive Alpha red. “BLOODY HELL!” Ron yelled out, taking out his wand. Everyone had just about jumped out of their seats and had backed up a couple steps away from me. Stiles and I looked at each other confused. “What are you all freaking out for?” Stiles asked, raising his eyebrow. Though he sounded calm I could see that he was tensed up, ready in case a fight broke out. “What do you mean what are we freaking out for?! His eyes just turned red!” Ron yelled, still pointing his wand at me. My eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. “Of course they turned red. I’m an Alpha” I said slowly, as if I was talking to a five year old. “Werewolves eyes don’t turn red Scott” Harry said calmly. “What are you talking about?! Of course an Alpha werewolf’s eyes turn red. Alphas have red eyes, and betas and Omegas have gold or blue eyes. If you don’t know that than you’ve clearly never met an Alpha before” Stiles said completely baffled. Everyone was looking back and forth between each other confused.

“We’ve met an Alpha, but his eyes weren’t red” Hermione said matter-of-factly. “Then he wasn’t a real Alpha then” I retorted calmly. “He was probably only saying that he was the head of the Pack. Real Alphas are marked by their red eyes”. Silence permeated the room once more. At least they lowered their wands. “How did you shift your eyes like that?” I turned to Remus. “It isn’t anywhere near a full moon” he said. I scrunched my face in confusion again. “What do you mean? You don’t need a full moon to shift” I replied. Remus looked stunned. “You mean to say that you can shift without a full moon?” Harry asked carefully. “Of course I can. All werewolves can. Can’t you?” I answered looking back at Remus. He recoiled in shock. “No. No I can’t” he said after a moment. My eyes widened in shock. “When were you turned then? Recently?” I asked confused. He shook his head no. “I was bitten when I was four” he said quietly, but my ears still picked it up.

“Four! And you can’t partial shift!?” I cried out shocked. “Okay, there’s no way that’s possible” Stiles said standing up beside me. “There is no way that you can go over thirty years without losing control at some point and partial shifting” he said with finality. “I’m telling you the truth” Remus said firmly. I didn’t pick up any irregularities in his heartbeat, which meant that he really was telling the truth. I crossed my arms over my chest, trying to think up some kind of explanation for this. “Your Alpha’s never done anything to help you?” I asked him. Remus shook his head. “I don’t have an Alpha. I never did” he exclaimed. I looked at him in shock. That’s impossible! And Stiles seemed to think so to. “That’s impossible! You have to have an Alpha or a Pack of some kind! It’s impossible for Omegas to live as long as you have on their own without going mentally unstable!” Stiles stated. “I’ve never had an Alpha. However, my friends were my Pack, even though they were not werewolves themselves” he explained. Everything was silent once more. I closed my eyes in thought. Could the fact he’s never had an Alpha, but the fact he had a stand in Pack be why he’s never partial shifted? No. Not even then. So why…?

“THAT’S IT!”


	6. Chapter 5

**(Scott's POV)**

Everyone flinched at Stiles’ proclamation. “He’s not a real werewolf” Stiles proclaimed proudly, pointing his finger at Remus. I face palmed. “Stiles…” I began. “No really Scott, he’s one of those fake werewolves Deaton was telling me about when he was teaching me about the Ministry here” Stiles said grinning, proud that he had solved the mystery. Everyone started shouting their disbelief at once, making me wince at the sheer volume in the room. The moment I heard a baby’s cries enter the mix Remus roared “QUIET!” The voices ceased at once. Remus took a moment to settle down the crying baby in his arms. They all at least had the decency to look ashamed at forgetting about the poor little guy. We must’ve scared the daylights out of him while he was sleeping.

After the baby settled down Remus glanced back up at Stiles. “What do you mean by fake werewolf? I can assure you I am very much a real one” he said, clearly confused. Stiles shook his head. “The Ministry along with many other wizarding councils are extremely misinformed when it comes to supernatural creatures. I thought Deaton was joking when he told me that because of the pureblood elitist attitude and delusions of superiority that wizards for centuries blocked themselves off from other supernatural creatures and heavily looked down on them. Because of that your information on a lot of things regarding the supernatural are either just plain wrong or out of date. Even with the supposed advancements you’re trying to make today in trying to learn more about the world around you, your information is still inaccurate” Stiles said matter-of-factly.

The group was too stunned to even talk, so Stiles just continued on with his explanation. “Deaton told me that these fake werewolves stemmed from a magical disease that infects those with the magic gene. That’s why only wizards in your community have survived the turning, because the disease needs to attach itself to an individual’s access to magic. If the person doesn’t have the gene the disease kills them. Deaton told me that these types of ‘werewolves’ only transform during a full moon and can’t control their transformation at all. Unlike with a real werewolf’s Bite, which is in itself magical, true werewolves can learn to control their shifts even on a full moon” Stiles said, exhaling a long breath. Again there was an awkward silence. These silences are starting to grate on my nerves. Remus just had the expression of, everything-I-know-is-a-lie. “I know the wizarding world is out of touch with other species, but how can you be sure that our information is inaccurate? Who is this Deaton anyway?” Hermione asked. She didn’t sound so much skeptical as she did curious. Kind of like how Lydia got when she discovered something she hadn’t known beforehand and tries to learn as much as she can about it.

“Deaton is Stiles’ mentor and my Emissary. He’s also Druid” I explained. “And Deaton told you all of this?” Hermione asked. “Yup. He might not be a wizard, but he has contacts across the world. So he’s very much up to date with the crazy shit going on around here” Stiles said. “How is that possible? I thought that magic communities shun other creatures?” she asked. Everyone at this point has sat back down and was eagerly awaiting answers. Arthur had even taken out some self-recording quill that was writing the information down. “Alright, alright we can question them as we eat, now dig in before it gets cold” Molly said, shaking her spoon at us. We all chuckled and took turns pouring the stew into our bowls. Remus had sat down in the empty spot next to me, and across from Harry. “And who’s this adorable little guy?” I said smiling. I go to make that choochy-choochy-goo-goo motion with my hand and freeze. “Uh if you don’t mind that is” I corrected nervously, backing my hand away. As a werewolf I know that I can be territorial, but I’m almost never around foreign werewolves so I had almost forgotten how insulting touching another werewolf’s family was, fake werewolf or not.

Remus relaxed slightly. “That is fine. This is my son Teddy” he said smiling down at his son. Even a blind man could see how much he loved his son. I reached over and Teddy grasped my finger. I smiled and shook his hand. “Hello Teddy my name’s Scott” I said grinning. Teddy made a couple of unintelligible gurgling noises back at me as if to say hello. After we all started to eat the meal Hermione reiterated her questions.

“Because unlike the rest of the world America isn’t so segregated. A lot of our rules differ from yours. Our wizarding community doesn’t cut themselves off from the rest of the supernatural world anymore due to the fact that our country as a whole is a giant melting pot of countless different supernatural creatures all living together alongside the no-majs under the guise of being no-majs ourselves” Stiles managed to explain all in one breath. “You’re joking!” Harry exclaimed. “Actually he’s not” I stepped in. “The supernatural creatures in America outnumber the wizards, so in order to function as a whole our communities co-mingled in a way that worked well for each other. Our wizarding community as a whole doesn’t disrespect supernatural creatures such as werewolves or banshees like they used to because now they acknowledge that we’re capable of our own kind of magic, and that we are just as much people as they are” I finish.

I heard Remus suck in a breath. His eyes gleamed with disbelief and…hope? “That’s incredible!” Arthur said, clearly astounded. “That’s decades of inter-species progress ahead of our own!” he was clearly impressed. I nodded. Hermione though had a pondering look on her face. I figured it would only be a matter of time before she asked whatever was eating at her mind. And not fifteen seconds later I was proven correct. “You mentioned that you have your own type of magic. What do you mean?” she asked. I pondered her question for a moment before I was satisfied with how I would answer it. “Real werewolves are powered through their own spark of magic that forms after they are bitten. It is this spark of magic inside us that allows us to shapeshift and utilize the other powers that we have. When we’re bitten we’re granted our own magical core, it just works in a different way than how your kind uses magic” I explained, recalling Deaton’s explanation on how my powers worked. Their eyes widened. 

“So if you have your own magical core are you able to use magic then?” Hermione asked. “We can…but it’s restricted. The spells we’re capable of performing are usually more ritualistic and they usually involve things like our claws, certain plants, potions, telluric currents, and the moon” I answered. “It’s a species specific kind of thing. Certain supernatural creatures only have access to certain types of magic” Stiles fills in as he stuffs his face. “Magic of another species! Incredible! Are you sure you cannot use other types of magic? You must tell me about some of the spells! I’m fascinated in comparing our magic to the both of yours!” Hermione said excitedly. I couldn’t help but make a guilty face at her. At the same time Stiles choked a bit on his mouthful of soup. “What’s wrong?” Harry asked, looking concerned. “It’s just uh…” I trailed off, not knowing how to explain cultural secrecy to them. “They’re not really spells you would use in day to day life. Besides you wouldn’t be able to use the spells anyway, they’re species specific” Stiles explained bluntly. Hermione had a look of disappointed acceptance, while Harry just seemed indifferent. Ron on the other hand didn’t even try to hide his annoyance. “Doesn’t sound like you’re as progressive as you say you are” Ron grit out. Stiles just rolled his eyes. “You mentioned that you had other powers. Are you speaking of your enhanced senses?” Remus asked, diverting the conversation.

“Sort of” I said grinning like the Cheshire cat. I immediately thought back to the time Derek had told me that the Bite was a gift. In a lot of ways it really was. “As a werewolf I have enhanced hearing, eyesight, and smell. I also have accelerated healing…” I trailed off grabbing a knife and cutting my arm. To say everyone excluding Stiles freaked out was an understatement. “Good heavens!” Molly shouted rushing over to me, wand in hand. She frantically grabbed my wrist preparing to use some spell on me when she realized my cut was gone. “How…?” she whispered. “I told you, accelerated healing” I said smiling. She backed away slowly, a little unsure of what she saw. “Blimey! I’ve never seen anything like that before” Ron exclaimed. Stiles scoffed. “If you think that’s impressive than you should have seen when Liam healed from a broken spine” he said. I fought the urge to roll my eyes. He hadn’t seen that either. Molly put her hands up to mouth, “Goodness the poor dear”. “A broken spine! Truly fascinating” Arthur exclaimed excitedly, the quill scribbling even faster. Molly glared at his misplaced enthusiasm.

“Do you have any other abilities” Hermione asked. At this point she had her own quill out and writing. I nodded. “You don’t even know the half of it” Stiles said scoffing. “Enhanced strength, speed, agility, and reflexes come along with it as well” I continue. “It definitely helped him in lacrosse that’s for sure. He went from an asthmatic benchwarmer to a kickass captain” Stiles said giving me a friendly bro pat on the back. “You’re asthmatic?” Harry asked. I shook my head. “No not anymore. The Bite cured that” I replied. “It did! Can it cure other ailments as well?” Hermione’s eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. “Yeah actually. We’ve seen it cure asthma, epilepsy, and cancer” Stiles said, clearly thinking back to Erica and Gerard. “That’s incredible! How does that work?!” she asked excitedly. We shrugged. “We just know that the Bite’s magical properties, and that a werewolf’s healing ability are able to fix things like that. I’m not totally clear on how, it just is” Stiles said. His tone clearly said I-don’t-know-I’m-not-an-expert-so-drop-it. Hermione frowned a bit. I got the feeling that if she’s anything like Lydia she’s going to find a way to research everything she can about real werewolves now.

“Is there anything else?” Harry asked looking back at Remus briefly. He was clearly asking for his benefit. Remus leaned forward a bit more in my direction. I chuckled a bit. “Too many to count” I said, raising my hand, and snapping out my claws. Everyone once again recoiled from me, but quickly leaned in to get a closer look at my hand. “Bloody hell. How did you do that mate?” Ron asked quietly. Unlike the rest of them Remus actually reached out and touched my claws, amazed. “I told all of you this already. Why does nobody ever listen to me?” Stiles said comically annoyed. I couldn’t help but chuckle remembering all the other times Stiles had used those exact words. “Like Stiles said. Real werewolves can learn to control their shifts so that they can bring it out any time they want. Likewise, with training you don’t have to shift on a full moon at all” I say perfectly at ease. “Really!?” Remus said amazed, letting go of my now normal hand, “No change at all?” I nod. “Yup. Complete control” I said smiling. “And as cool as it is to see how amazed you all are with our shifting ability, that’s not what I was going to talk about when I brought out my claws” I said.

They blinked in surprise. “Than what were you going to tell us?” Harry asked. I scooped up another bite of the stew. The pork chunks really were delicious. “A real werewolf can use their claws to mind meld with another person” I said swallowing the scoop. “We can use our claws to communicate telepathically and manipulate memories” I said with pride. Although my smile dropped when I remembered how lifeless Lydia had looked when she was left catatonic because of Theo. “Seriously!? Looks like you really did get the bad end of the stick here Remus” Ron said disbelievingly. “Ronald!” Hermione admonished. She and Harry were currently glaring at him. Ron scratched his head sheepishly.  
“Yea but Scotty here is one giant fluffy puppy until you mess with his family” Stiles said, giving me his best shit-eating grin. Molly smiled at that. “A puppy huh?” Remus said smirking as he bounced Teddy in his lap. I blushed embarrassed. “Yeah you should see him when he’s working at the Animal Clinic. All the dogs love and obey him. It’s hilarious. They all trail after him like little ducklings” Stiles said laughing. I shoved at his shoulder. “Shut up dude” I said half-heartedly. “Hey at least the cats aren’t hissing at you anymore” Stiles said grinning, holding his hands up in a defeated gesture. I rolled my eyes at him. “You work at an Animal Clinic?” Remus asked. “Yeah I worked at Deaton’s Clinic before I was bitten, and I continued to afterwards. I’m actually going to college to be vet” I said happily. I couldn’t wait. Working with animals has always been my passion and I was excited to get started on my veterinarian degree. “Stiles is going into the pre-FBI program in Washington State” I say, returning Stiles’ shit-eating grin, “He’s gonna be a superhero and protect the world from the supernatural”. Stiles just shoves at my face.

“How wonderful dears. Your mums must be so proud of the both of you” Molly beamed. Flicking her wand the dishes moved away from the table. I smiled back at her. “Thanks” Stiles said sadly. I put my hand on his shoulder. “Yeah she is. She’s an amazing nurse and mom” I said proudly, diverting attention away from Stiles. “So she’s a magical healer than?” Molly asked. “Uh no, actually she’s just a regular nurse, no magic ability at all” I say. Their eyes all snap up at me in surprise. What? What’d I say? “Your mom’s a muggle and knows about magic?” Ron mouth was agape. “Yeaaaaah. Why?” I say hesitantly. I glanced at Stiles. His mouth had thinned out into a line. “Muggles aren’t allowed to know about magic here unless they have a wizarding child. Any muggle who does has their memories erased. Is it because you’re a werewolf that she’s allowed to know?” Arthur asked, incredibly curious.

I glanced at him in surprise. “Really? No-majs aren’t allowed to know about magic at all here?” I asked. “Back home, we keep the supernatural a secret from the mass majority, but we don’t go around erasing every single person’s memory if they figure out werewolves exist or something. That wouldn’t be practical considering most magical creatures live amongst the no-majs. At least we don’t in Beacon Hills anyway” I say confused. “Incredible. Truly incredible. I’ve been advocating for better relations between muggles and wizards for years and here you Americans are ahead of us all once again” Arthur said starry-eyed. “I must ask Kingsley if I can talk to a representative from MCUSA. What you’re telling us could really revolutionize things here” he said excitedly. “We’d be glad to help where we can” I say to him. “Marvelous!” he replied, clapping his hands together.  
The rest of the conversation dissolved into politics and how to improve inter-species relationships. They were amused to find out that Stiles and I attended a no-maj school, and defend our town from enemies like Wizard Aurors do. Molly wasn’t too happy to hear how we have been risking our lives to repel the dangerous forces attacking our town though. War stories were traded, and we all gave a moment of silence to remember those we had lost along the way. When it started to get late Molly shooed us upstairs to bed. After Stiles and I had switched into some pajamas Molly had given us from her other sons (seven children!) Stiles waved me over. “What’s up” I asked.

“I have a theory…” he said, and he began whispering his idea into my ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh Oh Stiles is getting an idea!
> 
> Scott: Is this idea going to get me in trouble?  
> Stiles: It depends  
> Scott: Is this idea going to cause me physical pain?  
> Stiles: ....Not _you_


	7. Epilogue

It was the first of August. I couldn’t help but feel nostalgia as Stiles and I walked to the Nemeton, reminiscing of our adventure two months prior.

Remus was doing well as a newly turned (true) werewolf. When Stiles had approached me with his idea that a real Alpha werewolf’s Bite could cure his disease I was skeptical. Sure, the Bite turned Hayden from an artificial chimera into a werewolf, but we had no way of knowing how Remus’ disease would react with the Bite. He has a son for crying out loud! We agreed that’d it be best to talk to Deaton about it before giving the man any kind of false hope…that is if he’d even want the Bite anyway. Arthur was more than happy to let us use their family owl Errol to send messages to our friends and family. Stiles had smacked his head on the table thinking about how his Dad was going to hand cuff him to his desk again for disappearing.

Needless to say, with permission from the Ministry we had stayed with the Weasleys for another week. Deaton replied back saying that the Bite can in fact cure the diseased ‘werewolf’ and turn them into a real one. However, the problem laid with who would give Remus the Bite. Giving him the Bite myself wouldn’t work. Sure I had estranged Pack members all over the globe, including London, but none of them are my actual bitten betas. While we are bonded as Pack they are able to go farther away from me than a beta of my own making would be.

Then it came to me.

Deucalion.

Stiles actually smacked me upside the head the first time I suggested him, but it worked out in the end. Deucalion was trying to redeem himself, and Remus wanted a better shot at life. Turning Remus, Deucalion would be able to act as the liaison between Beacon Hills and the Ministry, working on bettering the Ministry’s poor connections with other species. They are currently getting ready to pass a new Bill allowing new rights for each of the two different types of werewolves. Rights that included the ability for a true werewolf to be able to legally have custody of their children. Once the Bill passes Remus will be able to take custody of Teddy from Andromeda and raise him himself.

All in all things worked out pretty well compared to our past escapades. As we reached the Nemeton I stared at the lilacs still flourishing next to the growing tree stump. I couldn’t wait to see what adventures I’d experience next at college, and the kinds of people I’d meet away from Beacon Hills.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked the potential happy ending I gave Remus. He deserved it. I'm thinking about making a short companion piece to this with Jackson and Ethan encountering the Ministry of Magic. What'd you think? Should I do it?


End file.
